


for today

by hellohappyworld



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, tomoya is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellohappyworld/pseuds/hellohappyworld
Summary: Tomoya knows that Hajime is the most beautiful person in the entire universe - the rest of the world just hasn't realised it yet.





	for today

Dappled sunlight filters through the leaves and highlights Hajime’s hair, and Tomoya finds himself entranced. With how short it used to be when they were in middle school, he’s never seen Hajime wear it in a ponytail before, and for some inexplicable reason he can’t help but think that it looks _really_ nice. He’s not exactly sure what about it fascinates him so much – maybe it’s how it emphasises Hajime’s jawline, or maybe it’s the way it brings out his lovely features, or maybe it’s those few loose strands at the back that had managed to escape his hair tie and were now curling at the nape of his neck in the most adorable way that just makes Tomoya want to reach out and touch—

Tomoya shakes his head. He’s fully aware that he’s staring, perhaps a little bit too much. A little bit more than is appropriate for a boy his age to stare at his best friend. He can’t help himself; Hajime is just _too_ pretty, a beautiful face with an equally beautiful soul. It’s a soft, gentle kind of beauty, one that often goes unnoticed, but Tomoya knows that Hajime is prettier than any girl, prettier than anyone else he’s ever met, the most beautiful person in the entire universe – the rest of the world just hasn’t realised it yet. Hajime himself hasn’t realised it yet, and perhaps never will. His kind smile and the warmth he radiates draw people in in a manner that seems almost calculated, but it _isn’t_ , because that’s just the way Hajime is – effortlessly charming, yet completely unaware of his own charm.

“Tomoya-kun?”

“Yes, Hajime?”

“Why do you keep looking at me like that? Is there something wrong?” Hajime’s voice carries an undercurrent of worry, and Tomoya is kicking himself – not only because Hajime noticed him staring, but because he’s managed to make him anxious about it too.

Unable to come up with a decent excuse, Tomoya stammers, “N-No, nothing’s wrong… Umm… Uh, i-it’s just… your hair…”

“My hair...? Oh, it’s been getting a little bit long recently, so I tied it in a ponytail so it wouldn’t get in the way of my sewing! D-Does it look bad?”

“No!” Tomoya says, a little too quickly for his own liking, and then, “It looks… really nice. And pretty. You look pretty. I-I mean…” He can feel his heart pounding and the heat rising in his cheeks and makes a conscious decision to shut up before he lets slip anything else that could make his situation even more dangerous than it was already.

“Ehehe, thank you, Tomoya-kun!”

Hajime doesn’t say anything else, but he smiles slightly as he returns to his sewing, and Tomoya swears he can physically feel his heart melt. He can’t help but continue to observe Hajime – Hajime’s deft fingers pushing the needle in and out of the fabric, Hajime’s soft voice humming one of Ra*bits’ songs, Hajime’s lips, his smile, his beautiful, perfect smile that just so happens to be Tomoya’s favourite thing in the world… It’s all getting to be a bit too much. His heart aches and he longs to wrap his arms around Hajime, to kiss him, to tell him ‘you’re so beautiful’ and ‘why can’t you see that for yourself, dammit,’ but he _can’t_ , not today, not now, not when Hajime is preoccupied with sewing and probably not ready to hear something like that – and if Tomoya’s honest with himself, he’s probably not ready to _say_ something like that either. Not right now, anyway.

One day, Tomoya will do all those things. They still have a long way to go until then, but it’s okay, because they’ll grow together and learn together and _be_ together always, and perhaps with a few gentle nudges from Nii-chan and Mitsuru and the Masked Freak, one day, Tomoya will find it in himself to tell Hajime how he really feels. He’ll embrace Hajime after a live show, kiss him, tell him he’s the most beautiful person in the world, and Hajime will cry, of course he’ll cry, but they’ll be happy tears, because for all the love Hajime has to give, he loves Tomoya the most and Tomoya loves him the most and one day, they’ll figure that out together.

But for today, Tomoya just settles for sighing and staring at Hajime’s ponytail some more. It’s frustrating, but it’s all he can do for now.

One day, things will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i would die for them


End file.
